


At The Ball

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Ficlet, M/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets Castiel at a Soldier and Sailor's ball during World War II. And they're both in uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Ball

Jack took a break and sipped his drink, looking around the Soldier's and Sailor's Ball. So many handsome young men in uniform, too many mores and social conventions to dance with any of them. Not that the ladies were hard on the eyes either. Later, when everyone was a bit more plastered he could take a boy in hand, but for now he was sticking with the girls. 

Just about then his eyes fell on a blue eyed, dark haired man in Navy blues. Jack found his breath stolen as their eyes met. There was something achingly ancient about that gaze. 

Jack put down his drink without breaking eye contact. The sailor moved towards him as well and they met in the shelter of a pillar. 

"Captain Jack Harkness," smiled Jack, offering his hand 

"Petty Officer Castiel Novak," he answered, taking Jack's hand with a warm, firm grip. "You're not quite American, are you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Neither are you. Or an enlisted man."

"Seems we both have our secrets," said Castiel, drawing him closer, gently leading him out a side door. 

Chuckling, Jack let himself be led. Outside they could still hear the band as the stars twinkled above them, bright above the city with the blackout. 

Jack took the lead, pulling Castiel into a dance, just the two of them in this concealed garden, scented with roses, warm in the other's embrace. 

Castiel's uniform smelled faintly of the sea. Jack held him a little tighter as the music slowed, as if the night belonged only to them. But then again, who knew what tomorrow would bring?

Pulling back just a bit, Jack checked Castiel's eyes before leaning in to kiss him. Castiel reciprocated, hands circling Jack's trim waist, drawing him deeper in the garden. 

Jack rather liked where this was going. 

They tumbled into the grass behind the honeysuckles, hands on each other's clothes, belts and buckles and dear God those sailor pants had a lot of buttons. 

Castiel sucked a mark into Jack's collarbone as the Captain finished struggling with the last of his buttons. "They really want to keep you sailors in check don't they?" Gasped Jack as Castiel's hands moved down his body. 

Not gracing that with an answer, Castiel made Jack bite back a moan as he teased him open, hurried but not rushed. Jack cupped Castiel's cheek and kissed him as he moved between his thighs. 

Castiel smothered Jack's small cry with his mouth as he pushed into him. Their bodies slotted together almost perfectly as Jack wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck. 

Jack panted, noticing Castiel seemed to be breathing normally, only to lose all focus when Castiel took his cock in hand. He arched up, surrendering to the other man, seeing stars in the deep blue eyes that watched him so intently. 

His orgasm was almost unexpected. Jack had been so caught up in the moment, in watching Castiel. His eyes slammed shut and he felt Castiel shiver as he filled him. 

Finally, Castiel pulled out. Jack chased after a kiss, not wanting to lose the connection. Castiel smoothed a hand through Jack's hair, murmuring something in a language Jack didn't know. 

The sound of an opening door startled Jack to pull away. He quickly pulled his uniform back together, taking Castiel's offer of a hand up. How had he dressed so quickly?

"Until we meet again," said Castiel kissing his hand before vanishing in the gloom, leaving Jack with only the scent of honeysuckle and rose and the faint scent of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
